Happy Ending
by bemj11
Summary: Warning: Deathly Hollows Spoilers if you read past this sentence. Don't you think after all the crap Remus has had to put up with he at least deserves a chance for a happy ending? Well, here's my attempt at the very same.


Disclaimer: I do not now, nor ever will, own any of the Harry Potter Universe.

_-15 years after the fall of Voldemort_

Remus spun about, searching desperately through the crowd of parents and their children, hoping they weren't late.

"Yo!" Called a fifteen-year-old with spiked turquoise hair and calm grey eyes. He was tall, fair-skinned, and wore a pair of ripped blue jeans and a green turtleneck with a blue t-shirt sporting his favorite band. He broke away from his friends to join Remus. "Sup?" He asked, grinning broadly.

Remus smiled in return. "Well, Nymphadora was somewhere around here…" he gestured vaguely as he trailed off.

"I'm here dear, and I wish you wouldn't call me that in public. I don't want people getting ideas." She rolled her eyes, then caught sight of the teenager. "Teddy!" She exclaimed. "How was the trip?"

"Great!" He grinned madly. "Armand nearly got us arrested!"

Nymphadora frowned, but Remus didn't look immensely surprised. "Not enough proof?" He asked, a smirk crossing his features.

"What were you doing?" Nymphadora interrupted.

"Just cow tipping." Teddy replied innocently. "Armand says that's what American's do for fun."

"And you believed him?" Nymphadora asked incredulously. "Oh, Teddy!" She cried in exasperation.

Teddy winked at Remus. He hadn't believed Armand Weasley from the start. Weasleys had a trouble-making streak themselves.

"Teddy! Teddy! Teddy!" Teddy was set upon by an eleven-year-old with waist length cerulean hair and eyes of violet. She too had inherited her mum's morphing abilities. "I missed you so much! Did you miss us? You were probably too busy, though. What was it like?" She stood wrapped around her older brother.

"Yes. Yes, I was, some, but not too busy for that." He laughed as he answered her rapid-fire questions. "The other I'll tell you later. Now, unhand me, Cass, and where's Luna?"

"She spent the night with Grandma." She replied as she released Teddy. "They're supposed to be here to see us off."

"If Mum says she'll be here," Remus started to reply.

"Then be here she shall." The solemn voice of Andromeda Tonks finished, as the dark-haired woman arrived on the scene. "And here she is. And here is Luna."

"Stellaluna, if you please, grandmother Andromeda." Put in the nine-year-old, her voice soft and whispery. Her hair, too hung down her back, but stopped midway down rather than at her waist. It was her father's light brown with light flecks of grey showing even at her young age. Her eyes were an icy blue that almost seemed to glow at times.

"Of course, dear." Said Andromeda as Remus was about to suggest that it was not entirely the way of things for someone to correct their grandmother.

"Did she behave herself?" He chose to ask instead.

"She always does, you know, Remus." Andromeda said with a chuckle. "All three of them are always well behaved."

"It's only cause they're scared of you, mum." Nymphadora replied smartly.

"Posh! Nonsense!" Declared Andromeda. "They certainly _are not_ frightened of their grandma."

"_I'm_ frightened of their grandma." Remus muttered under his breath.

Nymphadora snorted. "Come on, we'd better get a move on. You two don't want to miss the train."

"Nobody misses the train." Andromeda told her grandchildren reassuringly.

"Uncle Harry did." Pointed out Teddy.

"And Ronald." Added Stellaluna. "You don't want to miss the train your first time, Cassiopia."

"Right." Agreed Cassiopia hastily. "Let's go!"

The children took off, their grandma following closely after, leaving Nymphadora and Remus standing there.

She leaned into him, and he wrapped his arm around her. "How did I get to be so lucky?" he asked, not for the first time.

"Finally got some sense knocked into you," Nymphadora replied, kissing her husband, "and you quit being such a git." He returned the kiss, though they should have been watching the children.

"Mum's got them." Nymphadora said, as if reading his thoughts. "The train won't leave for another seven minutes. We've got some time." He kissed her again. And again. And again.

"I love you."

"I love you too." She sighed happily.


End file.
